


sleep in peace

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Rey watches Poe and the kids sleep
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	sleep in peace

It’s quiet in the house, save for the soft sounds of the holofilm Poe and the girls are watching in the den. Rey yawns a bit and stretches her arms over her head, vertebrae popping. She checks the chrono on the corner of her desk and winces - it’s later than she had planned to finish up, but there’s still plenty of time to order food. 

Poe usually cooks, since Rey is hopeless without strict instructions and supervision, but the girls had been fighting off some kind of mild illness all day and only wanted Poe to cuddle with them, so Rey knows he hasn’t had a chance to make anything. She grabs a handful of take-out menus from her desk drawer and pushes aside the Jedi texts she had been transcribing. 

“Poe, do you want Endorian or Rylothian or something else?” she calls out softly, walking into the den while she looks at the menus. BB-8 beeps and Rey looks up, a smile blossoming on her face as she takes in the sight in front of her. “Sorry, BeeBee,” she whispers, “I didn’t realize everyone was sleeping.”

Poe’s curled up on the couch, his head resting on one of the armrests, curls messy already. BB-8 is settled in-between the backs of Poe’s knees and the couch. Shara, Poe’s little clone, is draped on top of Poe, one hand tucked under her cheek and the other resting on Poe’s cheek - her dark curls are pulled into two high messy buns and little wisps of hair escape their confines, fluttering with Shara’s soft breathing. Sola, the younger twin by four and a half minutes, is tucked under Poe’s arm, her back against his chest. One of her arms dangles off the edge of the couch, little fingers brushing the top of D-O’s cone-shaped head, and one small foot - sock missing, of course - is resting on the kaf table at an angle that doesn’t look comfortable. Sola’s curls, the same color as Rey’s hair, are disturbed by Poe’s gentle snores. 

Rey’s heart clenches in her chest. 

She loves these three people - and two droids - more than anything in the galaxy. 

BB-8 beeps again and D-O swivels his optical unit to look at Rey. The formerly skittish droid stutters, “Bed-bedtime is ruined,” and Rey giggles softly. 

“It’s okay, D-O,” Rey kneels down next to the droid and pats the top of his head. “I think they’ll be okay.” She sits down fully on the floor and rests her shoulder against the couch, watching her family sleep. 

This, this is what they fought for. 

Peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> literally could not get the image of a poe/kids/droid dog pile on the couch out of my head! so you guys get the second fic of the day.
> 
> shara and sola are damerey twins that i have a couple of fic ideas planned for - this would technically be a different 'verse than the one where i gave damerey 5 kids lol
> 
> all the damerey babies!


End file.
